Familyland
|purposes = To be simply the most "familiest place on Earth" as Roy Family intended. |status = Decommissioned |type of evil lair = Evil Lair, Evil Technology, Villainous Symbolism}} The Familyland Theme Park, commonly known as Familyland, is a popular American amusement park and the titular location in the Season 9 episode "Familyland of American Dad!. It was founded by cartoonist Roy Family at some point in the the 20th century (possibly in the 1920s or the 1950s) with a dream of it being a utopian theme park where the value of family is always appreciated and where people simply have fun. It is where Francine Smith insists on having a family outing as one of the few good family trips the Smiths ever had. The park is divided into 5 areas; Cartoon City, Fairy Tale Land, Wild Wild West World, Outer Space Land, and Simpler Times Mountain. When Roy Family is unfrozen from his observation point in the park after many years, his disgust with what his dream has become causes him to turn his precious amusement park into a death trap for the patrons inside after he seals them in. The 4 separated Smith family members became the ruling "Kings" of their personal favorite land within the park. Francine and Klaus Heissler stumbles across Roy, causing him to announce a battle between the "kingdoms" in which he intends to free the winning team, although he tells Francine that he intends to renege on the promise and kill the survivors anyways. Francine Smith uses the scent of her cinnamon cookies to cause the family to remember their home life and band together to confront Roy, who in the end, rewards their family spirit with lifetime passes to the park before he went back to his cryostasis as the statue of himself again (but in an embarrassing fashion when he failed to make it to the bathroom before cryogenic hibernation). However, due to a mountain of lawsuits, the park is turned into a memorial park for the victims, and where CIA's Deputy Director Avery Bullock, who survived the chaos in Familyland, would sometimes appeared there and dance in a sultry but nasty manner with a chain rattling behind his buttocks. Points of Interests * Cartoon City: : A cartoonish and humble city that is a section of Familyland dedicated to the theme park's iconic fictional character Mikey Muskrat and his cartoon pals and it is where they live, laugh, love and learn. The Cartoon City is also well known for it's famous "Cartoon Rush Hour" parade where children in cartoon cars would simply be in a long traffic line. When Roy Family turns the park into a death trap after he sees that families no longer meet his approval, Steve Smith becomes the "Tween King", lord of the Cartoon City and his legion of "Whiny Turds" policing and controlling that land and with Deputy Director Avery Bullock as his personal right-hand slave. * Fairy Tale Land: : An enchanted, yet typical fairytale kingdom with the iconic "Family Castle" (also called "Familyland Castle") at the center is a section of Familyland and it comes with it's famous princess-themed meet 'n' greet hall dubbed "Meet A Princess". It was also in which Hayley Smith tries to convince girls to ditch the outdated stereotype that a princess needs a prince. When Roy Family shut downs the park permanently as punishment upon all disrespectful families for destroying his dream of the paradisal Familyland park, Hayley becomes the "Feminist Queen", mistress of the Fairy Tale Land with her army of Spay-Legged Princesses under her absolute command. * Outer Space Land: :A futuristic outer space-theme metropolis that is a section of Familyland. Although originally intending to go laugh at the vision of a retro-future presented in the park while on a family vacation with the Smiths, Roger is quickly won over when he sees the section of the park closely resembles his home planet including it's flying cars on track. When Roy Family turns the park into a death trap because of all the gluttony and selfishness running rampant in Familyland, he then became known as the "Strange-Headed Man" and reigns supreme over the Outer Space Land with authority over his legion of Futuristic Astronauts. * Wild Wild West World: : A section of Familyland "glorifying" the old west with such things as a "Whore shaming parade" presented several times daily and the "Brokeback Splash Mountain" tunnel ride. When Roy Family turns the park into a death trap after he sees that families no longer meet his approval in "Familyland", Stan Smith becomes the "Cowboy King" of Wild Wild West World and head of his gang, the "Italian Stallions". * Simpler Times Mountain: : A huge, shuttered, Southern flume ride that is a section of Familyland. Although Francine Smith had fond memories of the attraction when the family visited and picnicked when her children were younger, she had forgotten the rampant racism of the ride and it's glorification American slavery which had resulted in its closing. At the main entrance of the ride are 2 posters on the wall that says "Gold Rush" and "Land of Cotton". It was also home to Familyland's Control Room and the theme park founder Roy Family's private apartment. Trivia *Familyland is a parody of the Disneyland Park along with it's founder Roy Family as the Disneyland's creator and Walt Disney Company's founder Walt Disney. Also, "Uncle Roy"'s first name is the name of Walt Disney's brother Roy Oliver Disney. *Like Roy Family, Walt Disney cryogenically frozen following his death by cancer in 1966. In reality, Walt was cremated and his ashes interred at the Forest Lawn cemetery in Glendale, California. **Roy Family's design is also very similar to Walt Disney. In addition, the episode "Familyland" borrows a lot of parodies of Disneyland and things of the Walt Disney canon, including Mikey Muskrat being a parody of the classic character Mickey Mouse, Familyland and it's slogan "the familiest place on Earth" being a parody of Disneyland and it's popular slogan "the happiest place on Earth.". **Klaus Heisler even mentions that Walt Disney was cryogenically frozen and also had a theme park, but Steve Smith did not know who he was, even though Steve mentioned that Roy Family was also rumored to having 2 tamed caterpillars as a mustache. ** Familyland shares this similar trait with 2 opposite, fictitious Disney-based amusement parks: "Funseyland" from the episode "Kid Stuff" of Justice League Unlimited, and "Wonder World" (parody of real-life Disney World resort) from Beverly Hills Cop III (with it's founder "Uncle" Dave Thornton as another parody of Walt Disney himself). * Familyland's iconic landmark "Family Castle" is a parody of the famous real-life Disney Castle landmark whose name shared by both the Cinderella Castle (name of the castle from the 1950 Disney movie Cinderella) and the Sleeping Beauty Castle (name of King Stefan's Castle from the 1959 Disney film Sleeping Beauty). And some parts and (shocking pink and crowning puple) color schemes of this typical fairy tale palace's exterior architecture are loosely reminiscing those of the Radiant Garden/Hollow Bastion castle from the popular Kingdom Hearts videogame franchise. ** The Family Castle shares this similarity with the "Funsey Castle" (also called "Funseyland Castle") from the episode "Kid Stuff" of Justice League Unlimited. *If you look closely at the upper left corner of the Familyland map, you can see the conical mountains shaped like the Zinger Hives from the Crocodile Isle's Krazy Kremland amusement park in the Super Nintendo videogame Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. * The Familyland map Francine looks at after entering the park and the one used during Bullock's review are significantly different, notably in the diminishment of "FutureLand" at Disney World's Magic Kingdom (which both it and Disneyland' Tomorrowland that Familyland's Outer Space Land was the parody of) and the realignment of the main gates and castle in relation to Roy Family's memorable statue. *Deputy Director Avery Bullock of C.I.A. was at Familyland without his son Sanjit (also renamed "Avery Bullock Jr.) because he has "familyphila" a fetish for all things family. *"Trippin' Balls", described as futuristic drops of frozen ice cream are intended to be similar to real-life Dippin' Dots. *Roger's quote of "ground control to major lame" is a riff on the opening line from legendary singer David Bowie's song "Space Oddity" which goes "Ground Control to Major Tom". *Wild Wild West World's nickname "Wild Wild West Land" as shown on the Familyland guide map. **A different Wild West Land was featured in the Season 7 episode "Jenny Fromdabloc". *The tunnel ride's name "Broke Back Splash Mountain" is not only a parody of the Disney theme park attraction Splash Mountain, but it is also a satirical joke on the 1997 American short story Brokeback Mountain by Annie Proulx and it's 2005 American romantic drama film adaption of the same name. *The costume Stan wears while under his alias "Black Stan", is based on the appearance of Clint Eastwood in the classic film The Good, Bad and the Ugly while Steve and Hayley's are based on King Joffery and Daenerys Targaryen from the hit Game of Thrones television. *Black Stan's gang's name "Italian Stallions", was a reference to the nickname of Sylvester Stallone's titular character Rocky Balboa from Rocky as well as a 1970 low-budget erotic film of the same title in which he starred in. *When Black Stan reveals his "all evens" hand during his game of poker, the 8 card and the 10 card are shown and they have only 1 symbol and 2 symbols on the cards respectively instead of the usual eight and ten. In addition, no such hand as "all evens" is ever recognized in poker. * The lead animatronic of Simpler Times Mountain flume ride named Pappy Van Pappy, who also talks to the minor animatronic Fluffy Rabbit, is a parody of the iconic Kentucky Fried Chicken restaurant founder Colonel Sanders. *The Familyland attraction Simpler Times Mountain (which is loosely based on the Disney park attraction Splash Mountain) references the controversial, 1946 American live-action/animated musical film Song of the South, based on the Uncle Remus stories collected by Joel Chandler Harris. Category:Contradictory Category:Evil Lairs Category:Technology Category:Prisons Category:Villainous Symbolism Category:Execution Category:Parody/Homage